Once Upon A Time in the West
Once Upon A Time in the WestCastle - Episode 7.07 - Once Upon A Time in the West - ABC Press Release is the seventh episode of the seventh season of Castle. Summary When Castle and Beckett learn that a murder victim may have been poisoned at an Old West-style resort, they visit the resort posing as newlyweds to uncover the truth. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Keith Szarabajka as James Grady *Dale Midkiff as Sheriff *Matt Roth as Philip Dagmar *Molly Hagan as Daisy Mae Grady *Tyler Hilton as Tobias *Matt Burns as Ollie *Eloy Casados as Yavapai Elder *Tim deZarn as Homeless Guy *Hector Hank as Dr. Neville *Mike Agresta as Dealer *David Atkinson as U.S. Marshal *Sarah Butler as Whitney Williams *Angela Relucio as Paramedic *Yolanda Snowball as Rebecca Doolin *Kim Johnston Ulrich as Lenanne Dagmar Quotes :Castle: Friends. Thank you for coming on such short notice. It’s times like these that I’m reminded of Shakespeare, who wrote: “It’s not in the stars – “ :Martha: Ah ha ha. He also said, "brevity is the soul of wit”, so get to it, darling. :Beckett: Yeah, okay. We just returned from the Hamptons. And – :Beckett & Castle: We got married! :Lanie: I am your maid of honor. I haven't had a carb in months, just in case I had to put that damn dress back on. :Kate: And you look great. :Lanie: Save the flattery. Kate, you owe me dinner. I'm picking the restaurant and we're ordering all the desserts. :Kate: Okay. :Lanie: Oh, girl. You're married! Come here! :Castle: Which is why we don't approach this like cops. We approach this like writers. :Beckett: So we procrastinate and make stuff up? :Beckett: Eyes back in their sockets, cowboy. We got a murder to solve. :Beckett: You just want to go after the gold. :Castle: Of course I want to go after the gold! It's gold! :James Grady: Any last words? :Castle: Yeah. When I survive this, I'm giving this place a scathing review on Yelp. : Castle: Hey! I uh, guess you got Ryan's message! :Beckett: Castle, I leave you alone for five minutes, and you end up in a showdown? :Castle: Yeah, well. Good thing I married the, uh, fastest gun from the East. :Beckett Castle, we are not having our honeymoon at a dude ranch. Featured Music Trivia *At the beginning of the episode, both Beckett and Castle announced their marriage to Esposito, Lanie and Ryan, along with Martha and Alexis, and boy, were they mad and upset. *In the end, both Beckett and Castle had their honeymoon at the Diamondback Old West Ranch where they went to are undercover to find the killer. *Gates convinces both Esposito and Ryan to stop whining about not being invited to the wedding and to do something nice for Beckett and Castle. *Gates was the only one that was mad, mad at Castle and Beckett eloping. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 episodes